The present invention relates in general to screeds for asphalt pavers, and more particularly to a screed for an asphalt paver having a high wear resistant bottom plate.
Screeds for asphalt pavers have a tendency to wear out after a relatively short period of use because of the abrasive action of the asphalt. Heretofore, the edges of the screeds engaging the asphalt were made of relatively soft low carbon steel to provide, in certain instances, desired ductability in the construction of the screed. In other instances, the edges of the screeds engaging the asphalt were made of relatively soft steel for the drilling and tapping of the holes to receive the studs used in the attachment of the screed to the asphalt paver. On occasions, low carbon steel studs were used to attach the screed to the asphalt paver. The screed replacements on the asphalt pavers have been relatively frequent because of the abrasive characteristic of the asphalt and the relative softness of the screed edges engaging the asphalt.
In the Barber-Greene Specifications Manual, page 6842, dated 10-67, there is disclosed an asphalt finisher, Model SA-35, in which the screed plate is made of an abrasive resistant alloy steel plate. The screed plate is bolted and doweled to the screed frame, and is replaceable in the field.
The U.S. Pat. to Pollitz, No. 2,914,994, issued on Dec. 1, 1959, for Screed Compensating And Adjusting Means, discloses a screed assembly having a screed plate for contacting the bed of surfacing material. The screed plate is formed of a comparatively thin resilient plate metal.
The Birtchet U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,930, issued on July 4, 1972, for Screed Extension Assembly For Asphalt Paving Machines, discloses a screed extension for the screed of an asphalt paver. The trailing and leading edges of the screed extension are reversible to permit the replacement of a worn edge for extending the life of the screed extension.